Snowed In
by poisonesse
Summary: What happens when you get Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Stefan, Damon, Matt, Tyler, Alaric and Jeremy snowed into a boarding house together? Some very amusing tales about the previously fun lives of our favourite teenagers.


**Summary: Just a little one-shot of Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler, Jeremy and Matt being snowed into the boarding house- and they're very, very bored. So Elena, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt reminisce about their old partying days. Just for fun.  
>Enjoy! <strong>

**Elena's POV. **

I sighed, gazing with disbelief out the window. You couldn't even see out of it- it was covered by layer after layer of icy snow. The snowstorm was almost unbelievable in its severity, so much so that we all were convinced that it was brought on by a witch. For some unknown reason. So here we were, stuck in the boarding house.

Me, Stefan, Damon, Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and Tyler. Stuck in the boarding house for god knows how long.

Oh, what fun.

'Well, isn't this interesting company?' Damon smirked. We'd already been here for an hour, and so far, we were extremely bored.

'Shut up, Damon.' I groaned. 'This situation isn't even funny.'

'Oh, come on, grouchy. Can't you see how amusing it is for the eight of us to be stuck in the boarding house?' he teased.

I groaned and let my head loll off the side of the couch as I lay upside down. I felt Stefan's reassuring hand on my stomach and turned my head slightly to give him a smile.

'How can you even joke about this?' Bonnie snapped.

'Caroline, if you hadn't have asked me to come here, I wouldn't even have to be here right now.' Matt grumbled, and she looked down.

'Hey, it's not Caroline's fault, man.' Tyler scolded. We all knew he had a crush on Caroline.

'You know, I remember a time when this would have been the most fun situation we could have possibly been in.' Caroline said, a sly smile creeping onto her face.

I groaned again. 'Let's not go there right now.'

Tyler grinned. 'Why, Elena? Ashamed of your past?'

I laughed. 'Not ashamed. More... well, yes. Aren't you?'

'I am.' Bonnie mumbled, but she was grinning, too.

'Why would you be ashamed?' Stefan asked curiously.

I sighed. 'Like I said, let's not go there.'

'I want to go there.' Damon smirked at me.

Caroline laughed suddenly. 'I remember that time when we were playing truth or dare when we were fifteen...'

I blushed. 'Shut up, Caroline!' I hissed, clutching Stefan's hand. Please, Caroline, do what I say for once...

But no. Of course she continued.

'And Elena, you were drunk.'

'I know.' I mumbled.

'Not just drunk, Elena, you were freaking _wasted_ I had to bring you home that night, remember?' Tyler laughed.

I sighed. 'You won't ever let me live that night down, will you?'

'No way!' Caroline giggled, looking thoughtful. I glanced at Stefan and Damon- they looked confused.

'What happened?' Damon asked, his smirking gaze holding pure amusement.

I rolled my eyes. 'Wouldn't you like to know.'

'I would. Tell me, please?' he teased, faking puppy-dog eyes. I stared at him for a minute before I snorted and looked away to Stefan.

'I'm going to get some coffee. Whatever you do, _do not let them tell any stories_.' I ordered firmly, getting up and walking out to the kitchen to make myself some much-needed coffee.

**Caroline's POV. **

Elena had asked us to never repeat the story.

So, naturally, we were going to.

'What happened was-' I began, but was cut off by Stefan.

'I really don't think you should tell the story. She clearly doesn't want you to.' he worried.

'Oh, come on.' Jeremy muttered. 'We all want to hear it, right?'

I rolled my eyes. 'It's hilariously funny. Trust me, she'll be laughing about it with us in about five minutes.'

I noticed Tyler's grin out of the corner of my eye and smirked. 'Don't think we're not going to forget about what _you _did that night, Tyler Lockwood. Very...' I winked. 'Naughty.'

He groaned. 'And here was me, forgetting about that.'

Bonnie laughed. 'As I recall, that was actually one of the best nights of my fifteen year old existence.'

'I was only thirteen, and even _I _had fun listening to you guys... and then joining in.' Jeremy agreed, chuckling as he squeezed Bonnie's hand.

'You see?' I squeaked excitedly. 'Well, here's what happened...'

_****Flashback** **_

_Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and Matt were in Elena's house, with Jeremy downstairs watching TV. Elena's parents were out, so they had the house to themselves. Yes, they were only fifteen... but they had the maturity and personality of eighteen year olds, and so soon enough, they were playing truth or dare. _

_'Elena!' Caroline chirped. 'Truth or dare?' _

_The pretty brunette glanced around sheepishly, nervous grin fixed on her face. 'Dare.' _

_'Excellent.' Tyler laughed, rubbing his hands together in a poor imitation of the classic villain. 'I pick the dare. So I dare you to take a body shot with Bonnie.' _

_She laughed. 'Easy-peasy.' _

_Bonnie giggled. 'Let's do this.' _

_Within five minutes, they were set up- Elena holding her shot glass in one hand, with Bonnie holding a wedge of lemon in her mouth. They quickly finished, and Elena smiled triumphantly while everyone else in the room raised an impressed eyebrow. _

_'What can I say?' she shrugged. 'I'm adventurous.' _

_She returned to her spot next to her on-off boyfriend, Matt, and squeezed his hand in hers as she turned to Tyler. _

_'Your turn.' she grinned evilly. 'Truth or dare, Lockwood?' _

_He laughed. 'Do you even have to ask?' _

_'Dare it is.' Elena said excitedly. 'I dare you to... I dare you to make out with Caroline. For three minutes.' _

_His eyes widened. 'Full on make out?' _

_'Of course.' she winked. 'If you're too chicken, then I suppose you can back out and face the punishment...' she trailed off teasingly. _

_Suddenly Tyler pulled Caroline to him and, as promised, they made out for a full three minutes. When they broke apart, they stared at each other for a few seconds before Matt cleared his throat and Caroline blushed and moved away. _

_'That was... fun.' she smirked. 'Matt's turn! Truth or dare?' she asked. _

_'Truth.' Matt sighed, and Elena pouted. _

_'Oh, come on! No dare?' she challenged, and he shook his head firmly, grinning. _

_'I do _not _want to make out or take body shots with anyone except you.' he murmured, kissing her once and she blushed. _

_'Ew. Ew. No sloppy stuff.' Bonnie complained, pretending to shield her eyes. They all laughed. _

_'Okay, so... truth.' Caroline paused thouhtfully. 'Have you ever gone past second base?' _

_'No.' he answered immediately. Caroline looked disappointed. _

_'Not at all? Not even with Elena?' _

_'We've only gone to second base.' he admitted, looking down to avoid everyone's gazes. _

_Tyler laughed. 'Maybe later that can be changed.' _

_'Don't even go there, man.' Matt groaned, but laughed as well. _

_'Hey, Matt, it's your turn to pick someone.' Elena said softly, nudging him lightly in the side. _

_A sly smile sprang up on Matt's face and he looked at Bonnie, who looked mortified. Matt couldn't always take the dares, but he could certainly give them. _

_'Bonnie Bennett... truth or dare?' he grinned. _

_She sighed. 'Dare, of course.' _

_Matt laughed. 'I dare you take your clothes off, up to your underwear, and sit like that for the rest of the night.' _

_Everyone laughed loudly at this- everyone, that is, apart from Bonnie. She frowned. _

_'Can I keep my bra and underwear?' she asked cautiously. _

_'Yep. Unless you want to take them off, too.' Matt joked, giving her an apologetic smile. _

_She sighed and muttered a 'Fine.', removing all her clothes apart from what she was allowed to keep. _

_Tyler wolf-whistled and Elena giggled. 'This is turning out to be a _very _interesting night.' she winked. _

_'My turn! Bonnie has to ask me now.' Caroline squealed, clearly excited. _

_'Caroline. Truth or dare?' Bonnie chuckled. She knew what answer she would get. _

_'Truth.' Caroline said. _

_'Who was the first guy you ever had a crush on?' _

_Elena suddenly said, 'Who said it was a guy?' when there was a general hesitation in the room, she added, 'I'm kidding, guys, lighten up.' _

_Caroline giggled, taking a swig of the vodka Elena had sneaked from her parents secret stash. _

_'My first crush.. well, it was actually Tyler.' she blushed, but her smile remained. 'It was that time when you stopped the football from hitting me in first grade. I thought you were really cute.' _

_Tyler grinned, but it dropped when Elena drawled, 'And look at him now.' _

_He scowled, but quickly smiled. 'Caroline's turn to ask, again.' _

_Elena's smile also dropped. 'Damn it.' she cursed under her breath, knowing what was coming. _

_'Truth or dare, Elena?' the brunette's blonde best friend asked in a taunting voice. _

_'Dare.' Elena said, as if it were the obvious choice. _

_'I dare you to... bring Jeremy up here so he can play with us!' Caroline exclaimed, and Elena gasped. _

_'He's only thirteen!' she protested. _

_'So?' Caroline raised an eyebrow. 'You were only thirteen when _you _first got drunk and played truth or dare. Come on, please?' she pleaded. _

_Elena sighed. 'Fine.' _

_She bounded down the stairs to fetch her brother, and shortly returned with a confused looking Jeremy. _

_'He's such a party pooper.' she groaned. _

_'He's cute, and he'll have fun.' Caroline grinned. _

_Jeremy looked around. 'Why exactly am I even here?' _

_'Caroline dared Elena to bring you up here. No biggie.' Bonnie shrugged, inviting the thirteen year old to sit by her. He quickly did so, and the game resumed. _

_'So, Tyler. Truth or dare?' Elena asked Tyler. _

_'Dare. Duh.' he chuckled. _

_'I dare you to drink as many shots of vodka as you can in thirty seconds.' she challenged. _

_Jeremy's eyes widened. 'Is that mom and dad's alcohol?' _

_'Breathe one word of it, and I will kill you in your sleep.' Elena threatened, grinning. _

_Jeremy rolled his eyes. 'Of course I won't. I'm involved.' _

_'I can do that.' Tyler said casually, pouring the vodka into ten shot glasses, apparently assuming that would be the most he could manage, and downing them in twenty seven seconds. He was drunkenly trying to pour another when the clock ran out. _

_'And that, my friends, is how to get a Lockwood drunk in thirty seconds.' Elena teased, stealing Tyler's just-poured shot and drinking it herself. _

_'And don't you forget it.' Tyler slurred, making everyone laugh. _

_'Is he going to be able to actually pick a truth or dare question?' Matt asked with a raised eyebrow, and Bonnie laughed. _

_'Probably not.'_

_'Of course I can.' Tyler argued indignantly. 'Matt, truth or dare?' _

_Matt shrugged, apparently choosing to favour his wild side. 'Dare.' _

_Tyler grinned. 'Awesome, man. I dare you to... to lick tequila off Elena's leg.' he drawled, stumbling over his words. _

_Elena grimaced. 'Fine by me. Fine by you, Matt?' _

_'Sure.' Matt shrugged, but his eyes portrayed nervousness. He poured some tequila in a trail on his gilfriend's leg and proceeded to carefully lick it off, giggling when he finished. _

_'Done.' he smirked. _

_Elena shivered. 'Now my leg feels cold.' she complained. _

_'I can warm it up for you, baby.' Tyler offered suggestively. _

_She snorted. 'Tyler, you pig. My little brother's here.' she smirked, ruffling Jeremy's hair. _

_Jeremy grunted. 'Never going to get rid of that mental image.' _

_'You won't want to, it was _hot_!' Tyler shouted drunkenly. _

_'Are you sure he only took ten shots?' Caroline asked, her blonde brow furrowing._

_'He had a few before that, remember?' Bonnie sighed. _

_Suddenly the sound of a car backing into a driveway sounded, and Elena panicked and jumped up to look out the window. _

_'Damn it!' she cursed. 'My mom and dad are home early!' _

_'Already?' Caroline asked urgently. _

_'I am so screwed!' Elena wailed. _

_Jeremy yelped and made a beeline for the door, but Matt pulled him back by his collar. 'You're involved, remember? You'll get in just as much trouble as we will, especially if you weed out now. We're in this together.' he said firmly, smiling a small smile. _

_There was the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs. _

_'Hide the drinks!' Bonnie hissed, shoving empty bottle after empty bottle under Elena's bed hurriedly. _

_'There's no point!' Elena whispered furiously as the door opened to reveal two stern looking parents, whose faces grew furious when they saw a drunk Tyler Lockwood and about seven empty alcohol bottles- and a half naked Bonnie Bennett. _

_'What the hell is going on here?' Grayson Gilbert demanded. _

_'I, uh, invited some friends over...' Elena tried lamely. _

_'And you were drinking?' her mother fumed. 'What was it this time, Elena? Playing truth or dare, was it? Again? And why on earth is Jeremy up here?' _

_They all expected Jeremy to make up some excuse, but, to their surprise, he stuck by his promise. 'I came up here to join them. We had fun.' he said indignantly. _

Bless his thirteen year old self, _Elena thought pityingly. He was actually sticking up for them. _

_'Everybody go home. Now. Bonnie Bennett, get your clothes back on. I'm calling your parents.' Miranda said sternly, anger and disappointment clear in her voice. _

_There were disappointed groans of protest and guilt, but in ten minutes, Elena's friends had been escorted home by furious parents, and she and Jeremy had been grounded for a month. _

_But the group always remembered that night as one of the best nights of their young lives._

_****End Flashback****_

**General POV. **

Stefan and Damon both raised an eyebrow at the story.

Damon whistled, breaking the three second long silence. 'Elena sure did used to party, huh?' he smirked.

'_And Elena is feeling murderous_!' a furious voice came from the doorway. They all turned to see a fuming Elena staring angrily at them. 'You promised you wouldn't let them tell it!' she said accusingly to Stefan.

'Oh, come on, Elena! We all had fun that night!' Caroline moaned.

'Yes, we did! But aren't you even a little embarrassed, looking back?'

'How long have you actually been stood there?' Jeremy asked, flustered.

'The whole time. Come on, do you seriously believe I'd leave you guys alone right then?' Elena asked incredulously, smirking.

'You really did have a wild side.' Damon murmured, sounding suitably impressed.

Elena flushed. 'I took a freaking body shot off of Caroline, I let Matt lick tequila from my leg, I invited my thirteen year old brother to play drunk truth or dare with us, and I got Tyler drunk. Yes, it was fun, but it was pretty freaking embarrassing.'

'My parents grounded me for two months.' Tyler recalled, sounding cheerful.

Caroline snorted. 'My mom grounded me for three.'

'One month being grounded was mine and Jeremy's punishment.' I remembered with a slight grin.

Matt laughed. 'I was grounded for a week because I'd barely drunk anything. In fact, I only had two shots and that tequila trail on Elena's leg.' he smirked.

'You seriously used to be like that?' Stefan raised an eyebrow.

'I did.' Elena said seriously. 'And yes, it's embarrassing. But it was also the single most fun time of my life when I was like that.'

'Colour me impressed.' Damon chuckled.

Elena grinned at him. 'Why, thank you, Mr Salvatore.' she smirked. 'But I'm pretty sure I still could drink you under the table.'

Stefan snorted and shook his head.

'Hmm, you wanna bet, Gilbert?' Damon challenged.

'I don't need to. I already know I can.' she said smugly.

And so, two hours later, they were having fun again; Damon and Elena had a drinking competition, cheered on by the others. They played truth or dare, and in that game, Damon and Elena kissed, Tyler and Caroline had another make-out session, Bonnie and Jeremy confessed their love for each other, Matt ate cream from Elena's fingers, and Stefan got drunk.

All in all, the evening was surprising and extremely fun.

**A/N: Okay, I was bored. I recently fell in love with the Elena-party-girl storyline and wanted to make one for myself, and this came out.  
>Isn't it amazing what boredom can create?<br>No storyline whatsoever, just pure fun. No flames, please, and feel free to drop a review if you're feeling up to it. :)  
>AlisaPhenom. XoXo<strong>


End file.
